


Cookie Monster

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil helps Patton pass the time until his cookies are done.Warning: this is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 19





	Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! Hopefully I'll be able to do them in bulk again soon, life has been busy! This was for:
> 
> 29\. “I know something sweeter than cookies.”

Virgil startled when he walked into the kitchen to find Patton crouching on the ground like a gremlin, face plastered against the glass window of the oven. Virgil made an effort to make noise when his boots hit the tile floor, thinking it would startle Patton out of whatever was going on in his head, but to no avail.

“Pat?” He asked eventually. “You good?”

“My cookies are cooking,” Patton replied, as if that explained everything.

Virgil hesitated. “Okay... And you need to watch them do that?”

He could see Patton pouting against the glass. “They’re taking so _long,_ I thought maybe if I watched them it would feel faster.”

Virgil snorted. “Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘a watched pot never boils’ or whatever it is?”

Patton looked up at him, eyebrows creased in confusion. “It’s cookies, not a pot of water.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, plopping onto the ground next to Patton. Patton scooted closer to lean against him, letting Virgil drape an arm around him. They sat like that for a few moments, slowly watching the cookies bake together, when an idea occurred to Virgil. An idea that would pass the time faster for Patton, _and_ entertain Virgil while he waited to steal a snack from Patton.

“Hey, Pat?”

Patton hummed. “Yeah, Virge?”

“I know something sweeter than cookies.”

Patton scrunched up his face in thought. “Brownies?”

“No.”

“Cake with extra frosting?”

“No.”

“Cookie dough ice cream?”

“ _No_.”

“Well, what is it?”

Virgil grinned. “Your giggles,” he said, before tackling Patton to the floor (carefully, he didn’t want the tile to bruise them) and pinning him there as best he could.

“Virgil, wait!” Patton cried out, using the exact tone that Virgil had memorized that meant _please don’t keep me waiting_.

And who was he to deny Patton’s wishes?

He started at the sides of Patton’s hips, sneaking his fingers up under Patton’s shirt to skitter and scribble up his sides, ribs, and into his armpits. Patton’s feet kicked out behind Virgil and his upper body thrashed back and forth, but Patton had always been a squirmer and his giggles were light and airy, so Virgil tried not to worry too much about it.

“See?” Virgil said, leveling out his tone so it sounded like he was having a casual conversation. “I bet when your timer goes off, we won’t even need the cookies anymore. We’ll be so filled up on sweets from your giggles, we’ll have to save them for later.”

Patton squealed as Virgil moved his fingers down just enough to wiggle against that sensitive spot between his top rib and his armpits. Virgil nearly lost his balance as Patton bucked, stomping his feet against the floor.

“But then they won’t be warm!” Patton giggled, playing along with the conversation.

Virgil grinned. “Hm, yeah, you’re right. Cookies _are_ the best when they’re all warm and gooey still. I’ll just have to be careful not too fill up on laughter, then.”

Patton sighed through his giggling, like he actually believed Virgil was going to stop. Virgil had to resist the urge to laugh himself. Patton wasn’t worming his way out of this so easily.

Virgil was going to keep him there until Patton’s timer rang out, and he wouldn’t escape a second sooner. But it was alright, he knew Patton wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
